Something Wicca This Way Comes
by Tricera35
Summary: What if the Charmed Ones were men? This is how I would see the show would go. There are some changes to the characters, but the plot remains generally the same.
1. Character Descriptions

(Main Characters)

Paul Halliwell: 27 years old. 6'2. Has lightly tanned skin, short spiky black hair, and has an athletic build like a cross fitter. He is the oldest brother of the three. his power is telekinesis.

Peter Halliwell: 25 years old. 5'11. has lightly tanned skin, has short black hair, and an athletic build. He is the middle child and has the power to freeze.

Phillip 'Phil' Halliwell: 23 years old. 5'10. has tanned skin from traveling before coming back home, has a buzz cut and an athletic build. he is the youngest of the three and has the power of premonition.

(New Characters)

Amanda Trudeau: 25 years old. 5'7. has dark skin, long brown hair. She is an inspector for the San Fransico police. She is also Paul Halliwell's high school sweetheart.

Derek Myers: 26 years old. 6'1. black hair styled in a faux hawk, tanned skin and has a muscular build. He is a handyman who helps at the Manor but there may be more to him.

Lisa Wyatt: 24 years old. 5'5. has long blonde hair, cream-colored skin. She is the Halliwells next-door neighbor and is always around when they need help, natural or supernatural. She has an eerie habit of showing up right when the boys encounter something evil.


	2. And it begins

It was a stormy night in San Francisco when a woman was walking across her apartment in her nightgown holding a small bowl. "Here you go, sweetie." She said to a small baby husky as she set the bowl down for it. She continued walking to a small, altar table in her living room, kneeled in front of it and gently tapped her unlit candles, that magically ignited with her touch. She put her hands together and started to chant, unaware she was being watched from her fire escape window. "Auger de gomey, auger de gomey. Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round. Asking you to protect this space and offer your sun force down." She finished but felt a presence behind her. She turned around but calmed down after seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?" She asked the person, who responded by stabbing her with a knife. She screamed in pain and slowly died, while the figure calmly walked out of her apartment.

Meanwhile, in a Manor on Prescott street, a young man with short black hair, holding a grocery bag and an umbrella is hastily walking up the stairs and walked through the front door. "Paul?" He called out into the house. "In here. Working on the chandelier." A man's voice called out from the foyer. Following the voice, He walked towards the foyer and saw another young man with short, spiky black hair on a stepstool working on a chandelier. "Sorry, I'm late." He said to Paul, who was coming down from the stool. "Why am I not surprised? You know Peter, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I don't leave the Museum until 6. I didn't even have time to get out of this suit." Paul told his younger brother. "I just didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Hey, did Jeremy call by any chance?" he asked. Paul shook his head no. "He did have a packaged delivered for you. Wait, why were you in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in Long Beach." He asked while they both walked into the den. "I did, but I had to stop by Yung Lee's market to get some ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow," Peter explained to his brother. "So that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Paul asked, not believing what he was hearing. Peter sighed "No, but this just might get me the job." He told him while holding up a bottle. "Jeremy sent you Port?" Paul asked while taking the bottle. "it's the ultimate ingredient to my recipe." Peter answered. "Nice boyfriend," Paul told him, earning a chuckle from both brothers.

Peter set the bag of ingredients on the table when he noticed something he hadn't seen since he and Paul were kids. "Is that our old spirit board?" He asked him while picking it up. "Yeah. I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Paul explained while Peter flipped the spirit board over to the back. "To my 3 handsome boys, may this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." Peter read aloud. "We never did find out what this inscription meant." He pointed out before setting it back down. "Maybe we should send it to Phil. That guy is so in the dark, maybe a little light will be useful." He sarcastically commented while walking back to the living room. "You're always so hard on him." Peter pointed out to him, which caused Paul to turn around. "Peter, the man has no vision. No sense of the future." He countered back. "I really think Phil is coming around." He assured Paul, but he didn't buy it. "Well, as long as he doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news." Paul joked before going back into the living room. Heaving a sigh, Peter grabbed his ingredients and headed to the kitchen.


	3. Murder and Reunions

Meanwhile, back at the victim's apartment, which now had police and new reporters outside, a woman with long, brown stepped out of a police car and proceeded to the building. "Well, it's about time." A tall, African American man said when he saw her approaching. "Got here as soon as I heard, Morris. Another dead female, right? mid to late twenties?" She inquired to him. "I have been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau. Where have you been?" He asked her as they proceeded into the building's interior.

"Oakland. Checking out a lead." She answered. "What lead?" he asked her. "One that didn't go anywhere." She told him. You're avoiding my question." He states. She turned to him before replying "Because you don't want to know I went to an occult shop." Morris, not believing her, started to smile like she was joking. "You hate me, don't you? You want to see me suffer." He implied to her while heading for the elevator. She followed him "I want to solve these murders. Someone's after witches." She solemnly told him. "Women." He corrected her. "That woman up there. Bet she was killed with an Athame." She guessed to him, which caused him to face her. "Wrong. Double-edged steel knife." He stated. Smiling, she stated "Right, that's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy." "That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple" Morris told her. Trudeau took a breath before asking "Was she found near an altar with carvings on them?" Morris paused for second before speaking. "Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first." Trudeau smirked before jokingly asking "You want to go to occult shops?" Morris just chuckled and told her to get to work.

"Inspector Trudeau!" A male voice called out. Amanda turned to see a 25-year-old; brown-haired man approaches her. "Jeremy Burns. San Francisco chronicle. Care to make a statement?" He asked while having a notepad out. "A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." She stated to him. "Well, that's the third one in the last 3 weeks." He stated to her, which caused her to look at him suspiciously before going to the crime scene.

Back at the manor, Peter was looking outside the living room window as if he was expecting something before, he made his way to Paul in the laundry room in the kitchen. "I don't get it. I have checked everything. There is no reason why the chandelier should not be working." He told him before closing the electrical panel. Peter wasn't paying attention because he brought up another topic. "You know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room? I think you're right; we do need a roommate." He said to him. Paul headed into the kitchen with Peter following. "Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house." He suggested. "You know, Phil's good with a wrench," Peter stated, which earned an upset look from Paul. "Phil lives in New York." He told Peter, who was twisting his hands together in nerves. "Not anymore." He stated, which caused Paul to slam the kitchen drawer he was looking into shut. "What?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. "He left. He's moving back in." Peter reluctantly told him. Not believing what he had just heard, Paul walked right by him while irritably saying "You've got to be kidding me."

"Well, I couldn't say no. It's his house too. It was willed to all of us." Peter explained to him. "Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to him since." Paul countered. "Well, you haven't spoken to him." Peter corrected him. Paul was starting to get irritated. "No, I haven't! Have you forgotten why I am so mad at him for?" he asked him. Peter put his hands up in defense before replying "Of course I haven't, but what was I supposed to do? He's lost his job. He's in debt." Paul wasn't deterred by the reason. "And this is news?! Wait, how long did you know about this?" He interrogated him. "Just a couple of days," Peter answered weakly, but Paul raised his eyebrow at him. "Maybe a week." He changed his answer, but Paul still stared at him. "2 Weeks." Peter finally admitted to him. Heaving a sigh, Paul crossed his arms. "When does he arrive?" He asked him. As if on cue, the front door opened. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." A deep male voice called out as a young man holding a suitcase with deeply tanned skin and buzz-cut black hair walked inside. Peter smiled at the person. "Phil! Welcome home!" He said as he gave his younger brother a hug. Paul turned to face him; arms still crossed. "It's so great to see you. Isn't it, Paul?" Peter asked him. "I'm speechless." He replied with a sarcastic smile. Before anyone could say anything, a car horn honked outside. "Oh crap, I forgot about the cab," Phil said, but before he could go out and pay, Peter stopped him. "I got it." He announced as he grabbed a dark brown wallet on top of the dresser by the doorway. "Peter, that's my wallet," Paul called out, but Peter just gave him the bird and walked out the door.

Sensing the awkwardness between them, Phil spoke first. "Thanks. I'll pay you back." He promised to Paul. "Is that all you brought?" He asked while nodding towards the suitcase. Phil looked down at it before looking back at Paul. "That's all that I own. That and a bike." He answered. A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Phil started to speak. "look, I know you don't me here." He started then Paul cut them off. "We are not selling Grams house." He told him. Surprised by what he was insinuating, Phil asked: "Is that why you think I came back?" Paul didn't answer him. "The only reason Peter and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is cause this house has been in our family for generations." He explained to his younger brother. "Hey, no history lesson needed, ok? I grew up here too." Phil told him. "Now, can we talk about what's bothering you?" He asked him. Paul pretended to think about it then responded. "No, I'm still furious with you." He told him. Phil rolled his eyes "So, you'd rather have tense filled reunion filled with boring chit chat than talk about what's wrong?" He sarcastically asked him. "No, but then we wouldn't have anything to talk about now, would we?" He shot back to him.

Phil, knowing what Paul was upset about, decided to cut to the chase. "I never touched Regina, Paul." He told him. "Whoa," Paul said in an even tone, knowing that wasn't a subject he wanted to discuss. "I know that's what that Chanel wearing, Champagne slugging, trust funder bitch told you, but—" He was about to continue until they heard Peter walk back into the house. "Hey, I have an idea. How about I make a delicious reunion dinner, huh?" He asked them both. "I'm not hungry." Paul coldly replied while walking into the living room. "I ate on the bus." Phil reluctantly told him before taking his things up to his room. "okay, we'll try the group hug later!" He called out them before dropping his arms in defeat, but knowing Phil, he was probably very hungry. So, he headed into the kitchen to make something for him.

Phil was busy putting his stuff away and took off his outer shirt to get ready for bed. He turned on the tv to see what was on and he came across a news station. "I'm at an apartment building on the corner of 8th and Franklin, where a murder occurred earlier this evening. The victim, believed to be a nurse at County General, was reportedly stabbed to death in her apartment." The female newscaster explained as Phil looked into the mirror in his room, looking for long, stray hairs from his beard. He heard a knock, followed by Peter's voice "It's me." He announced. "It's open," Phil answered back to see his brother walk in wearing a black muscle shirt and sweatpants, carrying a tray of food. "Thank god! I am starving." Phil happily exclaimed as he saw the food. "I kind of figured you would be," Peter told him and noticed his boyfriend on tv. "Hey, That's Jeremy, my boyfriend. What happened?" He asked Phil, who took a huge bite of the sandwich.

"Oh, some woman got whacked." He explained with his mouth full. Peter gave him a questioning look. "Whacked? Phil, you've been in New York way too long." He pointed out to him. "Yeah, I should've stayed." Phil reluctantly told him. "Why didn't you tell Paul I was coming back?" He asked Peter. "And risk him changing the locks? I don't think so. Besides, you should've been the one to tell him, not me." He pointed out to him. Phil nodded at this. "Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to him. He's always been more like a father." Phil pointed out. "Yeah, but that wasn't his fault. He practically had to sacrifice his whole childhood to help us." Peter started and Phil mimicked him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phil chuckled to him. "hey, you and I had it easy. All we had to do was be there." Peter reminded him. "Yeah, well, I don't need a dad anymore, you know? I need a brother." He stated as Paul, wearing dark navy sweats, knocked on the open door holding some extra blankets. "Hey, this was the coldest room in the house." He informed Phil before putting the blankets on the dresser by the door. Phil smiled a little at the gesture. "Thanks." He said to Paul, who just gave him a small smile before walking back out the door.


	4. Family Secrets

Back at the apartment building, Amanda was checking the victims' body for something when she noticed a tattoo, a triquetra, on her neck. "It's the same tattoo as the other two victims." She told Morris. "So, the murderer is killing cultists." He deduced. Amanda shook her head. "No, the murderer is on a witch hunt." She explained to him, but he doesn't buy it. "Oh, yeah. He's 500 years old and he lives in Salem." He sarcastically said to her. "Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings. All tools for a freak fest." He told her. "They call them sabbats. this was hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." She corrected him. Seeing that she wasn't getting through to him, she decided to try a different approach. "Let me ask you, Morris. Do you believe in UFOs?" She asked him. "Hell no." he quickly answered her. 'Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people who believe in UFOs?" She asked him again. "yeah, but I think they're crazy." He explained. "Well, then why can't you believe there are people who believe they are witches?" She challengingly asked him. He gave her a serious look. "Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you." He told her. Taking the hint, Trudeau decided to stop talking about it when he heard a small bark coming from below her. She looked down to see the victim's Husky puppy looking up at her. "Hey, little guy." She said in a baby voice as she picked the puppy up. "Be careful with mutt, Trudeau. He's been growling at everyone." Morris warned her, but the pup didn't do anything to her. She checked its collar for a name, but only found an insignia on the collar. A Triquetra.

Back at the Manor, Peter and Phil were playing around with the spirit board in the sunroom. "I'm glad that you and Jeremy are still together. Where'd you meet him, anyway?" Phil asked Peter while they were holding the pointer. "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was trying not to cry into my coffee, so he handed me a napkin." He answered embarrassingly. Phil chuckled at the story. "How romantic." He told him. "It was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Peter said, causing both of them to chuckle. "Stop pushing the pointer," Peter told him. "I'm not even touching it." Phil defended. "_You_ used to always push the pointer." Peter reminded him when he noticed their bowl of popcorn was empty. "More popcorn?" He asked before getting up to make it. "Hey, I forgot your question." Phil hollered to Peter as he walked away. "I asked if Paul would have sex with someone other than himself this year." He hollered back as he entered the kitchen. "That's disgusting!" Phil hollered back before whispering "Please say yes." to the spirit board.

Then, as if by magic, the pointer moved itself to the letter A. Phil was freaking a little because he had barely touched it. "Peter." He whispered, but when he saw the pointer move to the letter T, he called out "Peter, get in here!" Peter hurriedly came back into the room. "What?" he asked him when Paul walked in behind him. "What did you guys now?" he asked them both. "Me? I didn't do anything." Peter told him before looking back at Phil. "The pointer on the board moved by itself." He told them but was met with disbelieving looks. "I'm serious! It spelled A-T!" he insisted. "Did you push it?" Peter asked. "No," Phil told him. "You always used to push the pointer," Paul told him. "My fingers were barely touching it. Look!" he told them as he barely touched the pointer, but it didn't move at all. Thinking it was just a hoax, Paul and Peter turned around to leave the room. Suddenly, the pointer moved again, back to the letter T. "It did it again!" he told them. Paul turned around and saw that it was still in the same place it was. "It's still on T.," he told him. "I told you it moved on its own." Phil insisted, but they didn't buy it. When Paul turned to leave, the pointer moved again without Phil touching it. "There! See?!" he asked Peter, who looked just in time to see it move to the letter I. "You saw that right?" Phil asked him. "I think so. Yeah." Peter answered feeling a little spooked. "I told you I wasn't touching it." Phil told him as they saw it move to the letter C. "Paul, get your ass in here!" Peter yelled to him, as Phil wrote down what the letters were. "What now?" Paul asked as he walked back in. "I think it's trying to tell us something," Phil told them as he turned the paper around to show them what it spelled. "Attic." He said just the power went out in the house.

"I'm going to Jeremy's!" Peter announced as he sped walked to the front door with Paul following behind him. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little? We are perfectly safe here." Paul tried to tell him. "Don't say that. In Horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Peter pointed out as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door. "Look. It's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose, Jeremy's not even home." Paul tried to explain it to him. "So, I'll just wait in the cab until he gets home," Peter told him. "Yeah, that'll be cheap." Paul sarcastically told him. "Paul, I saw that pointer move!" He insisted. Paul shook his head and grabbed Peter's shoulders. "What you saw was Phil 's fingers pushing the pointer. There is nothing in the attic. He is playing a joke on us." He explained to him. "we don't know that! We have been in this house for months now and we have never been able to get that attic door open." Peter pointed out as he made his way to the phone, which was dead. "Great! Now the phone doesn't work." He exclaimed. Paul rolled his eyes at this. "The powers out, genius. Just come with me to the basement." He told him. "Why?" Peter asked. "I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box, ok?" Paul asked him. Peter turned to see Phil with a flashlight by the stairs. "Phil will go with you to the basement, won't you, Phil?" He asked hopefully, but Phil shook his head no. "nope, I'm going to the attic." He told them. "No, you're not. We already agreed." Paul reminded him. "Look, I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I am certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I am going now." Phil announced as he made up to the attic. Paul just gave a look of irritation as he turned around to go to the basement. "Paul, wait up!" Peter said as he followed his older brother.

Phil cautiously made his way up to the attic and went to open the door, only it wouldn't budge at all. He tried pushing against it with his shoulders but to no avail. Not having any other means of opening it, Phil turned around to go back down the stairs, only to hear the attic door creaking behind him. It had opened by itself. Feeling a little spooked but curious, Phil walked into the attic. He saw all kinds of old hand me downs from his family around him. Suddenly, a streak of light appeared and pointed to a chest, which had something glowing the same light from inside it. As if he was mesmerized, Phil walked towards the chest, set the flashlight on a dresser by it, and opened it. On the very top was a large book or tome of some kind. Phil picked it up and closed the chest. Seeing a fine layer of dust on it, Phil blew the dust off and saw Triquetra crest on the cover. He opened it to the first page and the title was written there. "The Book of Shadows." He said to himself, thinking that it felt right to say it. He turned to the next page and saw that it was an incantation of some kind. "_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your power to we siblings three. We want the power. Give us the power." _He chanted. As soon as he finished, the chandelier below was shaking as a magnificent light shone from above it into the house. even a photograph of the brothers, who were at least 2 feet away from each other, magically were put closer together.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, startling Phil. He turned around to see Paul and Peter in the attic doorway. "Uh, reading. An incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. It was in that chest" He told them. "Let me see that," Paul told him as he took it from him to read it. "How did you get in here? Peter asked Phil. "The door opened." He answered him. "Wait, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" He asked Phil. "It said something about there being three essentials of magic: Timing, Feeling, and the phases of the moon. If we were ever going to this. Now, tonight, midnight on a full moon is our most powerful time." Phil explained to them. "This? Do what this?" Peter asked. "receive our powers." Phil answered. "Powers? What powers? Wait, _our _powers? You included me in this?!" Peter asked him incredulously. "No, he included all of us. Listen. '_Bring your powers to we siblings three'_ It's a book of witchcraft!" He angrily exclaimed slamming the book closed. "let me see that." Peter said taking the book.

The three brothers decided to get out of the attic. "Spirit boards. Book of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started happening when _you _arrived." Paul said irritated to Phil. "Hey, _I_ wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phil countered. "It wasn't my finger sliding around on the pointer." Paul countered. Getting frustrated with their bickering, Peter interrupted the conversation. "It doesn't matter because nothing happened, right, Phil, when you did that incantation?" he asked him. "Well, my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup. How should I know?" He sarcastically answered back. They got down the stairs and looked around the house. "well, everything still looks the same." Peter pointed out. "Yeah, but the house still needs work," Paul said as they walked back into the living room. "Everything feels the same, so nothings changed, right?" Peter asked again for confirmation. Little did they know, there was a hooded figure outside their house who saw everything. The figure proceeded to walk away, planning his next move.


	5. The Charmed Ones

The next morning, Phil was sitting on the front steps of the manor with a coffee mug in his hands, just looking up at the sky thinking. He heard the door open behind him and turned his head to see Peter walking out holding his leather jacket and his chef's coat. "You're up early." Peter pointed out to Phil as he closed the door behind him. "I never went to sleep," Phil answered him, returning his gaze to the sky. Smirking, Peter walked down the stairs and sat down next to him. "Don't tell me. You put on a black conical and spent the night flying around on a broomstick?" He jokingly asked him, causing both brothers to laugh a little at it. "The only broom I had was kept in a closet by a mop and even then, I still didn't use it," Phil answered him before taking a drink of his coffee. "So, what were you doing?" Peter asked him. "Reading. Is Paul home?" Phil asked. Peter shook his head no. "He went to work early. Reading aloud?" He asked him. Phil gave him a look. "No, but according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren." He told him. Peter looked at him before sarcastically saying "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who is manic, and a father who's invisible." Before getting up and walked towards his Jeep. Phil got up and walked beside him. "I'm serious. She practiced powers. 3 powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three siblings. Now, these siblings would become the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. They're good witches and I think we're those Siblings." Phil excitedly expressed to Peter, who wasn't buying it at all. After hanging his chef's coat in the backseat, he turned and looked at his brother. "Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, ok? and we don't have magic powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far we know neither was mom. So, take that, Sherlock." He reasoned to Phil while giving him a playful slap to his cheek and getting into his jeep. "We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones." Phil excitedly told him as he started his car and drove to his job interview.

Meanwhile, in the storage area for the museum of natural history, Paul was busy making sure the latest exhibit items arrived safely. "Hello, Paul." A woman's voice greeted him from behind. Taking a calming breath, he turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a grey shirt with a black shirt and black high heels, holding a clipboard behind him. "Hello, Regina." He politely greeted her, even though he had another greeting for her. "Come with me." She said while motioning him to follow her. He obeyed and they starting walking deeper into the storage area. "There's been a change of plans." She told him as they approached a section marked 'Beals'. "Regarding the Beals exhibition?" Paul asked to clarify. Nodding, Regina continued to explain. "The extra money you've helped raise through private donations have sparked a significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become a part of our permanent collection." She proudly told him. "Well, that's great!" He responded positively. Smirking, Regina set her clipboard down and turned to him. "Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on." She arrogantly told him. Pauls' excitement soon turned into disbelief and anger after hearing the news.

"You look surprised." Regina pointed out. "I don't know why. I'm furious! Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I am also the curator who secured the entire Exhibition." He angrily vented to her but noticed she was still smirking. "You're the person a little more qualified, aren't you?" he asked. "well, I couldn't say no to the entire board of directors, now could I? but I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Mr. Halliwell?" she asked as she set her pen in her coat pocket. "Mr. Halliwell? When did we stop being on a first-name basis? When we stopped sleeping together? Or when I asked for my engagement ring back, Regina?" He asked while crossing his arms. "I didn't realize the two were mutually inclusive. Though, I enjoyed one more than the other." She slyly replied to him. "Bitch." He told her before turning to walk away. "Paul, wait!" she said which caused him to turn halfway to face her. "I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." She told him. He just gave her a nasty look and walked away. Regina felt something wet on her chest and noticed her pen was leaking. She took it out to examine it, only for it spray right into her face.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant called Quake, Peter was busy making his audition dish for the head chef. After tasting the sauce to make sure it was ready, He proceeded to get the final ingredient, the port, ready. As he was measuring the port out to add into the sauce. "Your time is up!" a man speaking in a very phony French accent announced as he walked over to Peter's cooking area. "Let's see. 'Roast pork with gratin of Florence fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce'" He read the recipe card aloud. "Uh, Chef Moore?" Peter nervously asked him. "What?" he responded agitated. "uh, the port." He tried to explain, but Chef Moore cut him off. "Without it, the sauce is nothing more than a spicy marinara, a recipe from a woman's magazine. Pfft!" he snarked at him. Feeling a little insulted, Peter continued to try and stop him. "I didn't have time for—" he started but was hushed by the chef. Seeing the chef dip some of the pasta into the sauce, Peter unintentionally waved his hands and Chef Moore completely froze before he could eat the food. "Chef Moore?" Peter asked him, but he didn't reply. He tried waving his hand in front of his, but he didn't even blink. "Now what?" He asked himself before he noticed the port still sitting in the measuring cup. He grabbed a turkey baster and took a little of it and dropped onto the pasta. Then, as if on cue, Chef Moore unfroze and ate the bit of food. "Mmmmm. That is very good. c'est magnifique." He praised to Peter, who was trying to figure just what the hell happened.

Back at the museum, Regina was in her office talking on the phone. "It was my idea to spark corporate interest from private donations. Besides, not only have I been on this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." She cockily lied to the person on the line, unaware that Paul had walked into the office. When Regina turned her chair around, she saw Paul standing there with his jacket over his shoulder. "Paul." She said surprised. "I quit." He told her. "I'm going to have to call you back." She informed before hanging up. "Think about this, Paul." She implored to him. Paul just shrugged his shoulders. "Lousy job. Lousy pay. Lousy boss. What's to think about?" He explained to her. "You're future, because, believe me, if you walk out with notice, you can kiss any references-" She started to say. "Don't threaten me, Regina" Paul warned her. Regina gave a nervous smile to him. "You know me. Had to try. Look, you're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded and I understand all that. That's why you can see I'm doing you a favor." She tried to explain to him. "What?" He asked her. "I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't the board would have come in and-and put a total stranger in my place." She told him. Regina than grabbed his hand in a comforting manner. "Think about it, Paul. I'm here for you, not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me." She tried to reason to him, but all Paul did was just smirk at her as he removed her hand from his. "Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain your intellect will make quick work of the 75 computer discs and thousands of pages of research that I left in my office." He confidently told her. Not believing what she was hearing, Regina gave him a look of warning. "You're going to regret this." She warned him, but Paul wasn't threatened at all. "Yeah, I don't think so. See, I thought dumping you was the best thing I've ever done, but this? Definitely tops that. Goodbye, Regina." He confidently expressed and he turned around to leave. Regina was silently seething at this. "There better be no office supplies in your case!" She shouted at him. Paul was getting angry, but he only flexed his hands a little and continues walking away. Unbeknownst to him, the second he flexed his hands, Regina's necklace suddenly started to choke her. She struggled to get to her desk and find some scissors. After a few seconds, she managed to find them and cut her necklace off, although she fell off of her chair in the process.

Outside the restaurant, in a payphone, Peter was calling the manor to get ahold of Phil. "Phil, answer the phone. Answer the phone!" He frustratedly said into the receiver while it rang. When no one picked up, Peter slammed the phone back onto the receiver and turned to leave the booth. He just opened the doors when he looked up and saw his boyfriend right in front of him, scaring him a little. "Oh, god, Jeremy! you scared me." He told him. "I can see. Sorry, you okay?" Jeremy asked him chuckling a little bit. "Yeah, now I am. I really am. Wait, what are you doing here?" He asked Jeremy. "I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on your new job." He told him. Peter smiled at this. "You're always surprising me. How did you know?" he asked him. "You prepared your specialty and anyone's who's ever sampled your work can truly see how talented you are." Jeremy praised him. "I get so turned on when you talk about food," Peter said while grabbing Jeremy's hands. Chuckling, Jeremy pulled him closer. "Hot dogs…Hamburgers…Pizza." He said as he kissed Peter. Breaking the kiss, they decided to get some Chinese food to celebrate.

Meanwhile, back at Prescott street, Phil was starting to go crazy just sitting there at home, so he decided to break out his bicycle and take a ride. It's funny that he was away from here for so long, but he still remembers the streets like the back of his hands. He was just gliding down a street when he got a sudden jolt. Next thing he knew, he saw, in black and white, two young men riding rollerblades to an intersection. Then he saw a blue car driving down the street next to it. That's when he saw the two men get hit by the car. Phil shook his head as the vision was over. Next thing he knew, He looked over at the street next to him and saw to same men coming down the street, Scared, he looked forward and saw the exact same car coming down. "NO! WAIT!" He shouted as he hurriedly pedaled towards the car and slid onto the street, causing the car to swerve away from them all. The bladers hurried over to him. "You ok?" One of them asked. The driver stopped his car and ran over to him. "Are you ok? I didn't see you." He tried to explain to him, but Phil just grabbed his arm in pain. Meanwhile, under a car on the other side of the street, the same husky puppy was watching Phil and the others. He let out a small howl and ran off.


End file.
